moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quibb Rabblewrench
'Stats:' First Name: Quibb (pronounced "kwib") Surname: Rabblewrench Nickname(s): Q, Quibby, Quibbles 'n' Bits Class: Rogue Profession(s): Inventor, Assassin Age: Middle to late twenties Birthplace: Kezan Current Home: Orgrimmar Height/Weight: 3'2"/Voluptuous Affiliation(s): Horde, Bilgewater Cartel, The Kor'Kron Legion Known Languages: Goblin, Orcish Preference/Marital Status: 'Heterosexual/Single 'Biography: Quibb is the only surviving member of the Rabblewrench family. Her relatives have been eradicated over the last few years due to unfortunate circumstances with family debt. Quibb's great-great-great grandfather, Raxkringle Rabblewrench, was well-known for his engineering workshop and school, as well as invention of the Rabble wrench, which is where the family's surname came to be. Much to his (and the general public's) dismay, the laser-mounted, multi-headed wrench was known for malfunctioning (even after multiple revisions of the design) and causing many catastrophic accidents and deaths, leading to a drop in value of the product and a lack in profit for the Rabblewrench family. After that, many of the Rabblewrench goblins split off to become Ponzi schemers and formed multiple mobs and gangs. Their poor decisions eventually caught up to them. Everyone they took money from and owed money to turned against the family, tracking them down and slaughtering them mercilessly. Reports say many of their attackers killed them with Rabble wrenches. Quibb was one of the youngest members of the family to get into their money laundering business, hiding out for much of her teenage years, until the hype over her family died down (along with the rest of her relatives). Upon coming out of hiding, she took up a false name, opening what seemed to be a normal, run-of-the-mill engineering shop. Little to everyone's knowledge, Quibb had been secretly training as an assassin, and ran an under-the-table murder-for-hire business, using the money to fund her engineering shop. When Kezan fell, Quibb, along with the other surviving goblins, allied with the Horde and fled to Orgrimmar. After observing the political, economic, and social structure of the Horde, Quibb realized how far in debt she was to the faction and retired from her old ways, vowing to use her training as a rogue to eliminate enemies of the Horde. Currently, Quibb is a member of The Kor'Kron Legion, and still partakes in the engineering trade, hoping to honor both the Horde and her late great-great-great grandfather, with her finesse in battle and in the workshop. 'A Few Words from Quibb:' "Gawh! Dammit, ya found me! Well, while yer here... The name's Rabblewrench! Quibb Rabblewrench, to be exact. No, ya can't call me "Quibby". I'm an assassin, ya know. Anyways. Ya interested in this here....er, where is it....ah, here it is! My latest invention, the Many-Mini Shrinkymatron! Conveniently crafted in a portable size that will easily fit in your knapsack, it... Hey, don't walk away just yet! I haven't told you what it does! Not only is the device itself small, but it shrinks even the bulkiest of item into a neat, one-inch cube! That's right! Then you just flip the switch back, point, shoot, and....WHAMMO! Your cumbersome item is back to its original size, right when ya need it! Unfortunately, I haven't figured out how to program it to shrink your enemies...but I'm workin' on-- What? What do you mean a bolt just popped out of the-- ohh. OH. Hey look, it's smoking! Uh, Uhhhh. I think it miiiight just be a good idea if we run...NOW!!!" This Goblin has some epic tits. Mhm. Category:Goblin Category:Rogue Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue